midnight_reflectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Upír Kutya
Upír Kutya are magical creatures resembling Cane Corso. They are typically known among the vampires as simply Upír, but are known to the outside world as just Vampire Hounds. They are typically a pack animal that specializes in tracking and hunting. They only obey vampires, no matter the type. They are said to be difficult to train and even more difficult to handle as a breed. Appearance and Breed Standards The Upír Kutya is a large Italian Molosser, which is closely related to the Cane Corso. It is well muscled and less bulky than most other Mastiff breeds. The breed is known as a true and quite possibly the last of the hunting Mastiffs. The official Department of Regulation and Control of Creatures standard expects ideal dogs to stand between 6 ft. tall and 6 ft. 5 in. tall at the withers, with females in the lower range of 6 ft. to 6 ft. 3 in. tall and males in the higher range. Weight should be in keeping with the size and stature of these dogs, ranging from 250-300 lbs. for males and from 200-250 lbs. for females. The overall impression should be of power, balanced with athleticism. An Upír should be moderately tight skinned; however, some dewlap on the neck is normal, and the bottom of the jawline should be defined by the hanging lip. The head of the Upír Kutya is arguably its most important feature. It is large and imposing. The forehead should be flat and convergent to the muzzle. The muzzle is flat, rectangular (when viewed from above), and generally as wide as it is long; approximately 33% the total length of the skull (a ratio of 2:1). The eyes are almond in shape, set straight and when viewed from the front, set slightly above the line of the muzzle. White eyes are preferred, however, red eyes are accepted. Traditionally the ears are cropped short in equilateral triangles that stand erect, however, this is not a requirement for them to fit breed standards. Those Upír with their ers left natural, they should hang smoothly against the head, coming to at or slightly below the level of the eyes. They appear in only one coat color: black. Nature Life cycle Upír pups are born with a black coat and their tails are stubby at birth. Their eyes and ears are closed (they can't hear), they lack teeth and fangs, and their ears are floppy at birth (like any other canine pup) and they can only touch and taste. During this period, they are most influenced by their mother and littermates, and will start learning some simple social skills, coordination, and the ranking process. Mostly, they’ll just eat — newborns need to have milk from their mothers about every two hours. Between two to four weeks, their eyes open, and they can stand and walk. Their sense of smell and hearing develops at this stage as well. This is also the period in their development when their fangs and teeth start coming in, and they’ll even start to bark. By the end of this period, their eyes should be open and they should be able to see quite well. By five weeks, pups are aware of their surroundings and start really enjoying playtime. It is at this period in their development when Upír pups should be introduced to people/Vampires. Good experiences with people from weeks five to seven will play a large role in how they continue to interact. Even though they’ll start being influenced by people after about a month, pups should remain with their mother and littermates for eight weeks to learn important socialization cues. By week seven, the pups have been weaned and their fangs and puppy teeth have began to develop. This is the period in time that they are first introduced to their adult diet of blood. Once they develop a taste for blood, they will never drink anything else, nor will they need to. Adolescents and adults survive primarily on blood, despite their ability to eat meat. It's very rare to see an Upír eating meat, but not impossible as their bodies function similar to a dhampir. From weeks eight to ten, a pup will go through a normal “fear” period in which the pups tend to want to stay close to their presumed leader or alpha. This "fear" can be helped with training that is positive and encouraging. But the true training “golden time” is from 9 to 12 weeks, because the pup is actively working on social skills and paying attention to both people and littermates. When pups are at the age of 3 months will begin to understand and use ranking in terms of submission and dominance and will begin teething. This will continue until they are six months old. Pups at ages between six and eleven months old have developed their social skills and understand the concept of a pack and have developed a pack mentality. Their behavior from this point on is most influenced by their pack (which can consist of both people and other Upír). It should be expected for the Upír to challenge others (people and other Upír) more as they explore their dominance. By the time an Upír reaches one year of age, they have reached adulthood. However, it should be noted that they will not stop their growth until they reach two years of age. Upír who are ages between one and three years old will begin to develop and display their instincts to track, hunt and guard. These instincts should be encouraged appropriately, and trained properly so as to prevent unwanted behavior as an older adult. Distribution Upír are distributed all over the world, but they originally hail from Southern Italy where their relative, the Cane Corso lives. Interaction with Magical Races Upír are indifferent when it comes to the gender of their handler, however some may prefer males over females as they see males as strong leaders and authority figures. Behavior As mentioned above, Upír are typically a pack animal, but some do well as a solitary creature. Most often than not, owners will keep them in pairs so as to prevent any problems with behavior and to prevent loneliness. However, Upír by nature are aggressive creatures who will attack when presented with opportunity and an opening to do so. It is advised that you do not turn your back on them unless you are a person that they see as an authority figure or a pack member. Upír are very intelligent and understand the human language very well despite their inability to speak it themselves. They are great problem solvers and will find ways to entertain themselves if they are left alone without stimulation for long periods of time. It is suggested that they be allowed to hunt or track at least as an exercise daily so as to prevent unwanted behavior, such as digging, chewing or escaping. If you are one of the lucky few to be considered a pack member or, better yet, as an authority figure to these creatures, you will be blessed as Upír are not only prized for their tracking and hunting skills, but also for their extreme loyalty. They will stay with a chosen member of their pack and remain loyal to them until their death, which could mean an eternity of companionship and protection. However, Upír are also known for their ability to lose trust and faith in someone. Once an Upír loses their trust or faith in someone, it is rare that that person can ever regain the Upír's trust, so it is wise to keep them in your favor. Magical Properties Abilities * Fangs - Like vampires, Upír possess a set of fangs that are in place of a dog's regular canines. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a a person's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Claw Retraction- The claws of an Upír are known for their sharpness. An Upír's claws are similar to a vampire's and are as sharp (if not sharper than) razor blades. They are able to shred through flesh and some metals. Vampires can project and retract their claws, allowing them to appear to be nothing more than normal fingernails. * Blood Consumption- Upír absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood of others for sustenance and regenerative purposes. * Blood Empowerment- Upír become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with or are near blood, possibly unlocking abilities related to their affinity to blood and it enhances their existing powers. * Supernatural Survivability- Upír are able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage at almost any level of danger or circumstances. * Unnatural Presence- A Upír's mere presence in an area or proximity to an individual can result in bizarre changes to the surrounding people such as paranoia and hostility. The feeling of being in the presence of something grand or powerful like an Upír often sends other creatures into a panic which could be an explanation for their sudden bizarre behavior. * [[Enhanced Agility|'Enhanced Agility']]- Upír possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Upír also have greater reflexes than humans. * Enhanced Combat- Upír are unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. * [[Enhanced Durability|'Enhanced Durability']]- A Upír's durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * [[Enhanced Endurance|'Enhanced Endurance']]- Upír can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. * [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']]- Upír have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Hunters often warn that, * [[Enhanced Speed|'Enhanced' Speed]]- A Upír's speed is greater than humans. Some Upír have been recorded to reach the speed of sound, others have been recorded to have broken the sound barrier. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. * [[Enhanced Strength|'Enhanced Strength']]- Upír possess strength that is greater than humans. Older Upír experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. * Regenerative Healing Factor- As long as an Upír has enough blood, they can rapidly regenerate. Upír can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to a healthy state. * Stealth- Upír are known for sneaking up on their victims- even experienced vampire hunters- without making a sound. * Tracking- When an Upír hunts, it uses its sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Upír can smell objects several miles away. Smell is most intense to Upír, because one can smell the blood of their prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it. As they grow older and more disciplined, Upír can learn to smell differences between the scents of various types of blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics). Category:Magical Beasts Category:Creatures Category:IV Creatures Category:Upír Kutya